


target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY FIVE.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [27]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: you can't stop thinking about him.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — TWENTY FIVE.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: mentions of drinking 
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

"Hey, Y/N!" A co-worker greeted you, someone who you don't exactly recognise. You try and find her ID attached on her skirt, but she turned around and made herself a latte and you happily greeted her back. "You literally have the best life, you know?"

You laughed nervously. "I wouldn't exactly say that."

"Oh please," She smiled. "One of the only people here to get scouted by Taeyong himself, one of the only to have an assistant, and.. of course! You're dating _the_ Jung Jaehyun. You better let me have him for at least a day." She winked, "Tell me, how's Jaehyun? Is he good in bed—"

"Y/N, Doyoung's calling for you." Jeno appeared and you sighed mentally before the woman would pester you more about Jaehyun. You nod and grab your coffee mug and bid goodbye with her, apologising you couldn't talk. When you and Jeno enter an elevator by yourselves, he chuckles. "You're lucky I saved you."

"God. Yeah. Thank you, by the way," You huffed hair from your face. Avoiding Taeyong was simple, except meetings or when he needed to privately talk to you about a mission. Your heart still ached for him, knowing all too well he hid through a smile or a laugh. "Great, everything is just great." The news about you and Jaehyun spread like wildfire through headquarters, co-workers desperate to get an answer about how Jaehyun was. Whether that was about him being in bed, or how he was as a boyfriend or how you managed to get with the man of their dreams, you had to lie about being busy or awkwardly find a way out of the conversation. You didn't feel exactly good being—in Taeyong's words—the 'talk of the office', wondering how you got found out. No articles were released, or press conferences with his parents weren't about you, and Jaehyun told you a few days ago he requested a publisher to take one down about a topic he didn't want you to know as he felt it would be better that way. His parents still weren't happy with Jaehyun deciding to deal with his own future with you but Jaehyun.. he really couldn't care less. Jeno and Donghyuck still seemed a bit apprehensive about Jaehyun, concerned about the whole office knowing, but you assured them most that you were fine.

Jeno swept his hair back and took a deep breath. "You okay?"

"I just hope the person who's trying to shit on me here knows I'll fucking—"

"Woah woah," Jeno clears his throat, "I don't think anyone's trying to get on your bad side here. Maybe.. People overheard. Maybe there's an article you haven't read yet."

"Jaehyun told me he has his eyes peeled for them," You rub your arm, "Fuck. I hate this. It's bound to happen anyway. I'll get paparazzi in public for being with him. His mother will demand security. God, I think that woman hates me."

"Jaehyun's mother?"

"Both of his parents. Probably mainly his mother, they dreamt of Jaehyun having children with Olivia," You grimaced and Jeno widens his eyes. "I.. I don't know. He always tells me he doesn't care, I shouldn't think about him splitting from his parents was ever my fault. I can't help but think it is."

"He really cares about you," Jeno mumbles. 

"I told him last night about co-workers finding out and how I felt about it. He told me it would die down eventually, so I hope it does," Jeno nods and your words as you sip your coffee. "Anyways, did Doyoung really need me?"

Jeno laughed. "No, I was saving you, duh. I'm glad you're happy, you know? But like I said, I built these muscles for something and I gotta put them to use eventually, any time aside from work."

"You are _not_ beating Jaehyun up."

"Watch me." Jeno smirked before you pulled his ear, a loud yelp leaving his mouth.

-

"Better aim there, Xiaojun." You watched Xiaojun form a satisfied smile as you reached over to high-five him. "Work on the direction of the gun, but other than that, it's nice to see you improve."

"Ah! Thank you," Xiaojun bowed and you pat his shoulder, "I'll work on it, I promise! Next time you see YangYang and I we'll be absolutely perfect." They saluted to you jokingly and you laugh, making sure they left the room before you did. Sitting down on an uncomfortable metal chair made shivers run down your spine from feeling cold. Fanning yourself and reaching out for a water bottle, you stare up at the ceiling and drown yourself in your thoughts. 

"Knock knock," A voice said, turning the doorknob and you immediately stand up, tying your hair back in a bun. 

"Gosh, you scared me."

"Apologies," Yuta flashed his award-winning smile, "Impressive work. I didn't want to interrupt the session. You do really good, I'm sure everyone says that about you."

"I hear it enough, but it feels better coming from people I've worked with for a long time." You said, "What brings you here?"

"Picking up some stuff, I'm working with Chenle, Ten, Lucas and Donghyuck for a while. Taeyong has the other room occupied so I saw you were done and stopped by quick." Yuta shrugged, heading straight for the cabinet.

"It's fine. You better return them, though. This room has everything I need in my life."

"No shit. I had no idea you'd keep pads in here." You flush red when Yuta pulls out the pack of pads, snatching it from his hands and stuffing it in your bag. "Alright Miss Underboss, thanks."

"No problem." You smiled. "Oh um, why does Taeyong have the other room occupied? He's actually not down here as often as you think."

"Have no clue, you should ask him yourself." He quirks a brow at you. 

"You know what's happened, don't you?" You mutter quietly.

"Look, Y/N, we're just trying to help him." Yuta sighed. "I'm being honest, I mean it. He just hasn't processed everything. We're all adults, we can deal with it. But he's um, he's really heartbroken, but he told us one night it's just not his place to say that he wants to be with you. He understands and he still cares about you, I think you should know that."

"Oh." You pressed your lips in a thin line, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to.. um, yeah. You should head off before you're late."

Yuta nods. "Maybe small talk can do, yeah?" 

* * *

The moon appears in the distance and you close your eyes, feeling sleepy.

Jaehyun had picked you up from a cafe near headquarters like he used to, your attire changed into leggings and one of his hoodies. He can tell you're tired, a weak smile formed on your face as you sat in the passenger seat of his car, kissing him on the cheek and asking about his day. Jaehyun leans the seat back slightly so you could lay down and curl up, his arm resting on your thigh and he smiles when you intertwine his hands with his. "You okay there, babe?"

"Mhm," You mumble. Yuta's words had stuck with you through the afternoon until the night and you hated it. Jaehyun notices your hand loosening when you close your eyes again, though you desperately try to stay awake. "Can you stay at my place tonight?"

"Of course, angel, anything for you." He brings your intertwined hands to his lips as he plants a kiss on your knuckles, "How about we stop by for peach tea and burgers?"

"That sounds good." You yawned. 

"You can sleep if you want, it'll be about an hour," He spoke softly and you smile.

"I want to talk to you."

"Trust me, you'll probably feel less tired later on. Rest, alright?" Jaehyun was like a knight in shining armour. He pulls up with his black Range Rover, or greets you at your apartment with his loving smile and offers to talk while you eat. You shut your eyes once more and listen to him sing quietly to a calming music playlist he'd made, almost like it was reserved for tonight. The traffic light turns red and Jaehyun takes a few seconds to look at you. His hoodie is oversized for your body, the sleeves hiding the hand he wasn't holding. He grips your loosened hand in his again before smiling to himself. Your hair covers your face as your elbows prop your chin up and Jaehyun tells himself to drive carefully, instead of holding your hand he carefully adjusts your position.

An hour almost passes and you're awakened by a traffic light reflecting green on your faces. You sit back up and fix your position, "Ten minutes, there was traffic, but I promise we'll be there soon. I already stopped by for your peach tea."

"I love you," You let out, clearing your throat before reaching out for the plastic bag sitting by your shoes. You open a can and take a sip and letting out a relieved sigh, handing it to Jaehyun. "How long has it been?"

"Forty five minutes, angel."

"Best nap I've taken in a while."

Jaehyun chuckled. "You feeling better?" You nod as he moves his hand to your thigh, gently squeezing it and holding it. You grip his bicep, "Much better."

"Good." Jaehyun nods, "Anything happen at work today?"

"Nothing much, except I got the usual 'you're dating Jaehyun' talk today," You let out a low chuckle, sipping your can of peach tea in the dark. 

"I'm all yours tiger," He laughs. "I'm in love with you, and I always will."

"You're the cheesiest, Jae," You pinch his cheek. "Did your press conference go well today? I saw the girl I bumped into earlier talking about us.. She watched it."

"Really?" He raises his brows. "It went fine. I just did the usual, asked for security then left. I could tell my parents didn't seem that happy when I tried leaving in a rush. I met up with Jaemin for lunch and there were so much paparazzi outside the restaurant asking about Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah.. That's what the article was about. I don't want you thinking about her, and the media just forces me on her half of the time. Don't worry okay?"

"I know, it's just.. Olivia? I thought she was—"

"She flew back to San Fran, we'll be okay. I'm happier with you and to me, that's all that matters." All of worries and doubts that flooded your head were taken away when Jaehyun leans over and kisses your forehead. "I promise, baby."

-

Your eyes flutter open and you cuddle into Jaehyun's neck, who shifted, "Morning."

"Mornin'," He said groggily, kissing your forehead. "Did you sleep okay?"

You nodded, "Did you? I'm still stuffed from last night," You chuckle and Jaehyun pets your hair, grinning down at you. You run your hands up and down his chest, pecking his lips. "I did. You have work today?"

You shook your head. "I gotta call Seulgi later, she had some news to tell me," You said, pulling the duvet over the two of you, "Don't you have a schedule today too?"

"Nope," Jaehyun smiled, "I guess that means I'm stuck with you all day."

"You love me, shut up."

"Unfortunately," He teased and you squeeze his shoulder, pouting up at him. "Hey. I'll get the bath running, I'll be right back." You nodded and Jaehyun carefully got up and you giggled at his tousled hair, Jaehyun smiling at you and carefully placing your head back on the pillows. You reached for your phone and scrolled through your messages while Jaehyun ran the bath.

**Hyuck:** _[DOWNLOAD 2 IMAGES]_

**Hyuck:** look at this dog i met it looks like me

✉

**Seulgs:** okay im so busy w kihyun moving into his new apartment i might not be able to call later

**Seulgs:** but..........kihyun gave me a ring for our anniversary <3

**Seulgs:** _ [DOWNLOAD 4 IMAGES]_

**Seulgs:** i hope youre having a good time with your man though ;)

**Seulgs:** ALSO kihyun told me that u helped him pick it.....I LOVE U

✉

**TY:** tracker program has been emailed if you're wondering.

✉

_**@seojohnny**_ liked your photo

_**@seojohnny** _commented: that shirt looks familiar ;)

_**@seulgi**_ commented on your post: _@seojohnny_ shes wearing my shirt<3

You laughed when you saw Donghyuck's messages, and you quickly replied a thanks to Taeyong before replying to Seulgi's messages and her comment. Soon enough, Jaehyun yells your name and you walk to his bathroom, chuckling while he takes off his clothes, "I thought we were taking turns," You say jokingly as he sat down in the bath, blowing a bubble at you and you scoff.

"I got lazy." Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at you, "I have spare clothes, you know, it's fine." He swallows when you carefully take off his shirt and your underwear, sitting inside the bathtub. The warm water makes you shiver and Jaehyun chuckles, "Come closer." And you do so, the water following you as you sit closer next to Jaehyun, his arm around your waist.

"Anything you want to do today?"

"Stay in and eat." You reply, earning a kiss from Jaehyun.

"Sounds good."

Your heart aches. _Taeyong listens to you and you clap your hands excitedly, like a child. His presence is warm. He strips out of his tank top and shorts before slipping in the bath with you. When he lays down comfortably, he tells you to sit on his lap and you do, resting your head on his shoulder. "These bubbles are getting in the way."_

"Hey, are you alright?" Jaehyun asked, making you snap out of your thoughts. You sat up straight and you rubbed your eyes, "Y/N?"

"Yeah! I'm good, I'm fine," You cracked a smile and laid against his chest again, "Sorry, I was just thinking." 

_"Hey. I was thinking. I really want to dye your hair purple." You fiddle with his worn out blue hair._

_"Purple? I'd look less intimidating."_

_"You don't even look that scary with blue hair, Yong," You chuckle._

_Fuck._ You thought. You held Jaehyun's jaw and you kissed him softly, hoping your thoughts would ease away. Jaehyun smiles into the kiss and lightly tugs on your hair. Surely, he could have heard your racing heart as you felt way too panicked.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't _the_ Lee Taeyong right in front of me." The voice of a woman gushed and Taeyong laughed lowly, "The name's Yuri. Anything you want to drink?"

"Give me whatever you like the best," Taeyong shrugged, propping his elbows against the bar. "I usually go for a beer, or Vodka, but I mean, something new would be good."

"Of course." Yuri nods, "What brings you here?" She pumps flavoured syrups and Taeyong watches her puts vodka into a cup, "I promise I'm harmless, you can tell me anything."

"Just finished work, figured I'd stop by."

"By yourself?"

Taeyong nods, "Yup. I'm here more often than you think, really." Taeyong laughs to himself. He's usually here to drink and take his mind off you, "I've never.. seen you around before."

"I'm on an early night shift. I usually start around eleven, you know, when the club gets filled with everyone at night. It's not fun sometimes." Yuri replied, "I'm surprised I don't see you either."

"I sit with a couple of friends back there," Taeyong points with his thumb to a booth all the way at the back, "But it's just me today." Yuri nods, flashing a smile flirtatiously at Taeyong before beginning to wipe some glasses. "Cool. Your drinks will be done in a minute."

"Thanks a lot," Taeyong brings out some cash, "Here. Tip."

"No, seriously," Yuri gulps and hands the money back, "It'll be on me, Taeyong."

"Keep it. I mean it." Taeyong shrugs, "It's nice talking to you, and you gave me an extra beer, so it seems fair." Taeyong takes her hand and puts the money in her palm, "Take it and don't hand me any change."

"Thank you." Yuri smiled. "It means a lot."

"It's nothing," He waved off, "I'm sure your drinks taste better, too." 

-

"Thank god. I thought you were about to stumble in and throw up," Doyoung rolled his eyes as he watches his brother sit on the couch, a grin plastered on Taeyong's face. "What's got you happy?"

"I stopped by at the club for a few drinks."

"You're drinking too much, lay it off for a bit," Doyoung frowned.

"I know, I promise after tonight I'll stop for a while," Taeyong nods, "I met a bartender, Yuri. She seemed nice." Doyoung's eyes widen in surprise, "We talked for a while, she didn't seem to care about who I was, like an old friend or something. It felt great."

"O-Oh," Doyoung bit his upper lip, "Are you uh, still going to meet her?"

"She gave me her number, to text or call anytime," Taeyong's eyes squint at the paper he shoved in his jean pocket. 

"W-Well, I'm happy for you."

"Doyoung," Taeyong almost whined, "I know what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry," Doyoung sighed, "It's just.. I don't know. You and.. Y/N, you seemed perfect if you figured out everything between the two of you but I.. I shouldn't think about that. I should support you in who you want in your life." Taeyong nods at Doyoung and Taeyong ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his temples, letting out a deep sigh.

"I shouldn't try anymore. It's not worth it."

"Don't give up on her. You never know," Doyoung shrugged, "It's still in your eyes that you love her. Whether you choose to be with someone else or not, I know you'll always love Y/N, Yong. You don't have to hide it."

It was true.

No matter if Taeyong tried to forget about you, he promised himself to care and continue to love you, like nothing ever happened. He misses your touch, your smile—he missed every single little thing about you. His heart sunk when he knew you were happy with Jaehyun. Every moment, every memory he had with you, he so badly wanted to erase it. Forget about you. Taeyong harshly bit his lip as his heart still desired for you—only you.


End file.
